


Head Over Heels

by Heatherling



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heatherling/pseuds/Heatherling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Rodney's eyes were bright with emotion. It was like he was about to do something he never had a chance to do.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to 'Hide and Seek'.

John placed his palm on Rodney's chest. The warmth seeped through the shirt and jacket and John would swear he could feel the frantic heartbeat underneath. Rodney was excited. His breathing was slightly heavier and there was a hint of a flush on his cheeks and neck. John took whole two seconds to take in the new look on McKay's face. He'd never seen that one before and wanted to remember it before they went any further. 

John took another second to lose himself in Rodney's blue, blue eyes, feeling his own heart speed up and realizing that he didn't want Rodney to do this with anybody else. Just him, just John.

Rodney's eyes were bright with emotion. It was like he was about to do something he never had a chance to do. Or maybe was too scared. Now, though, it was as if McKay was doing something he always wanted to do. Something that he was never even allowed to think of. 

His fingers twitched on Rodney's shirt. And when Rodney said, a bit too loudly, "OK, I'm ready!" John caressed his chest with his thumb briefly and pushed, and watched as Rodney closed his eyes and flipped backwards over the balcony railing and fell down, with blissful expression on his face, all in slow motion.


End file.
